diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami
Okami is the pet wolf of the Werewolf Prince Akihiko. Appearance Okami is a very handsome wolf with black fure that is very soft and thick and beautiful shaped blue eyes. He is large even for a ordinary wolf. He has shaped white teeth and white claws that extremely long. Personality Okami is very loyal to his mister but he can get annoyed by Akihiko's demands very much. Still, Okami does love Akihiko very much. Okami is very calm and collected. He is also very intelligent and clever during his hunting trips. Despite being the royal pet of the Werewolf Prince, Okami doesn't behave like an animal would if they are a pet to a royal. In fact, he clearly shows to hate being pampered and being generally treated like an object instead like a regular wolf. However, he does truly enjoys being in the ownership under Akihiko because of the young man treating him as a friend instead of one the latter's things. History Okami's past remains unknown but he became the royal pet to the Werewolf Prince Akihiko. Okami was given as a present to the young Werewolf Prince from his father the Werewolf King Eberto. The two developed a close bond with each other. However, Okami hated being treated like an object instead like a real wolf. Relationships Akihiko Okami is very loyal to Akihiko but he can get annoyed by his bratty behavior often. Okami cares deeply about his owner very much and wishes Akihiko to found happiness in his young life. He usually stay at Akihiko's side. Okami knew Akihiko when the latter was a child. Despite hate being treated like an object of the Prince, Okami never took it on Akihiko and deeply loves his own very much. As the royal pet of the Werewolf Prince, Okami is extremely protective of the boy and goes to great lengths to keep him safe. Yui Komori Okami shows to like Yui. He's quite gentle towards her and enjoys making her laugh when he licks her cheeks. Yui even says that his fure is extremely soft and nice. Okami soon began to develop a protectiveness towards the human girl. Yui shows to be fond of Okami very much and enjoys petting him very much. The two soon to have developed a strong bond between each other. Yui shows to have comfort in Okami's presence whenever she feels sad. Despite the fact that Okami is a very large wolf that could kill her, Yui shows that she's not afraid of him. Abilities Okami has the abilities like must of his kind; however, Okami shows to be a lot stronger than other wolves. Possibly because of him being a wolf from the Demon World. Trivia * Okami's name literally means "Wolf". * He is the only pet to be officially own by a character in the series. * He enjoys getting petted by the heroine. * He is the only one that Akihiko actually treats with kindness. * Okami is from the Demon World. This explains why his large size and his animal abilities then that of a regular wolf. * Okami hates being treated like a royal object instead like a real wolf. Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Royalties Category:Rich Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains